1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld mobile terminal, and more particularly to a sliding-type mobile terminal with a second housing being slidable on a first housing in a longitudinal direction so as to open or close a display window of the first housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile terminals are classified into a bar type, a flip type and a folder type according to their shapes.
A bar-type mobile terminal has a single housing provided with a data input/output means, a transmitter and a receiver. Since a keypad that serves as a data input/output means is always exposed, it is in a position in which it may be inadvertently pressed by a user in error or may cause an undesired function to take place. Also, there is a limitation in making bar-type mobile terminals smaller because a sufficient distance is needed between the transmitter and the receiver, which may not be met when the bar-type terminal is made too small.
A flip-type mobile terminal has a main housing, a flip and a hinge module that connects the flip to the main housing. The main housing is provided with a data input/output means, a transmitter and a receiver. Since the flip covers the data input/output means, i.e., the keypad, it can prevent any inadvertent key-pressings when the flip is closed. However, there is still a limitation in reducing the size of flip-type mobile terminals because of the need for a sufficient distance between the transmitter and the receiver.
A folder-type mobile terminal has a main housing, a folder and a hinge module that connects the folder rotatably to the main housing. In a call waiting mode with the folder closed, the keypad of the main housing is covered to prevent any inadvertent key-pressings. In a call mode with the folder opened and apart from the main housing, a sufficient distance is typically provided between the transmitter and the receiver. Accordingly, it is relatively easy to reduce the size of folder-type mobile terminals. Due to this advantage, folder-type mobile terminals have become more and more popular to due their smaller size.
With the increasing popularity of mobile terminals, and the increase in the number of people who use mobile terminals, a variety of designs have been suggested to meet the needs and tastes of users. Among such designs, a sliding type terminal in which one housing is slidable with respect to the other housing, a popup type terminal and a swing type have become commercially available.
Presently, a current trend in mobile terminals is to provide more integrated functions and services than previously available terminals, whereby telephone services now offer a variety of multimedia services, such as an MP3 player and a digital camera.
To have a digital camera function, a mobile terminal is provided with a built-in camera module and a window for exposing the camera module, which will affect the exterior design of the mobile terminal. Also, mobile terminals are now provided with built-in camera that swivel in order for the user to manipulate the direction of a camera lens during a video conference or to take photos. Recently, mobile terminals with over one million-pixel digital cameras have become available. Mobile terminals now also generally include additional means, such as a cover, for protecting a built-in digital camera while not being used. Unfortunately, such additional means make it difficult to design the mobile terminals to be smaller and lighter.